gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Somebody to Love
For the Justin Bieber song, go here. Somebody to Love by Queen is featured in The Rhodes Not Taken, the fifth episode of Season One. It is sung by all twelve members of New Directions for their second act at their Invitationals, after April is kicked out by Will because of her drunkenness before their first song and Rachel decides to rejoin after not liking being in the musical Cabaret by herself. She already knows the lyrics to the song and so Finn and the others agree to help her with the choreography. The song isn't performed onscreen in its entirety, but it is still featured entirely on Glee: The Music, Volume 1, featuring Artie in the missing verses. It is the first song in which all of the first twelve members perform together. In Sectionals, Quinn suggests this song to be used again as the closing song at Sectionals because it's a "crowd pleaser." That happens after the group's initial set-list is stolen by the opposing schools (with a helping hand from Sue); however, this song is not seen performed onscreen. The song is originally performed by Queen from their fifth studio album, A Day at the Races. This song is featured on The Glee Karaoke App and is one of the three free songs from the show available upon downloading the app, along with You Keep Me Hangin' On and Rehab. Lyrics Finn: Can... New Directions: Anybody find me somebody to love? Rachel: Ooohoooo NOOOO Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet (New Directions: Take a look at yourself) Finn: Take a look in the mirror and cry (New Directions: In the mirror and cry) Lord what you're doing to me Rachel (with New Directions): I have spent all my years in believing you But I just can't get no relief, Lord! Finn: Somebody (New Directions: Somebody) Ooh somebody (New Directions: Somebody) Rachel, Finn and New Directions: Can anybody find me Finn: Somebody to love Artie: I work hard (New Directions: He works hard) Every day of my life I work till I ache my bones At the end (New Directions: At the end of the day) I take home my hard earned pay all on my own Rachel: I get down on my knees And I start to pray (New Directions: Praise the lord) Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord Finn: Somebody (New Drections: Somebody) Rachel and Finn: Ooh somebody (New Directions: Somebody) Rachel, Finn and New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to love (New Directions:'''He works hard) '''Artie: Everyday I try and I try and I try Rachel: But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Artie: They say I got a lot of water in my brain I got no common sense I got nobody left to believe New Directions: Yeah - yeah yeah yeah Mercedes: No oh oh oh oh New Directions: Ooooooohooo Finn: Lord somebody Rachel and Finn: Ooh somebody Rachel, Finn and New Directions: Can anybody find me Rachel: Somebody to looooveee? Finn: Got no feel, I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat New Directions: You just keep losing your beat Rachel: I'm ok, I'm alright New Directions: She's alright, she's alright Ain't gonna face no defeat Finn and Rachel with New Directions: I just gotta get out of this prison cell Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! New Directions: Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Finn: Ooooohhooo) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Mercedes: Heeeee...Aaaahh..Ooohhh) Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Artie: Somebody) Find me somebody to love Love, love, love find Find me somebody to love (Finn: Oooohhooo) Find me somebody to love (Rachel: Ooooooohh) Somebody, somebody, somebody, Somebody (x2) Somebody find me somebody to love Mercedes with New Directions: Can anybody find me Mercedes: Somebody to... ..Lovee... New Directions: Find me, somebody to Mercedes: Ooooohh Love, find me somebody to love New Directions keep repeating until the end of the song: Find me, somebody to Love, find me somebody to love Rachel: Somebody find me Finn: Find me Rachel: Somebody find me Somebody to love Artie: Somebody Somebody Somebody Rachel: Somebody to love Mercedes: Oooohh Rachel: Somebody to love Finn: Somebody to love Rachel: Find me somebody Toooo Rachel with New Directions: Loveeee Reception Zap2it's Liz Pardue praised what she called "a truly outstanding rendition" of Somebody to Love. Flandez deemed the performance of Somebody to Love the show's best number since Don't Stop Believin' debuted in the pilot episode. Mike Hale of the New York Times opined that The Rhodes Not Taken was "the best episode musically since the pilot," calling the performance of Somebody to Love "truly rousing." Reviewing the episode the day after it aired, Jarett Wieselman for the New York Post commented that he had already watched the performance of Somebody to Love fifteen times, and that it gave him goosebumps every time he watched it. The Los Angeles Times' Denise Martin also praised the performance of Somebody to Love, writing: "Love or hate Queen, when New Directions sings it, it's magical. And it's the first time since Dont Stop Believin' that I got goosebumps. Something about kids singing songs, raising all those arms, makes everyone—can't just be me!—giddy and hopeful. They're not as technically skilled as Vocal Adrenaline—yet—but that only makes their underdog story more real." Trivia *It is the first number where all 12 of the members of New Directions perform together. *First ever Queen song to be performed on the show. Videos thumb|300px|right 300px|left|thumbthumb|300px|left|Somebody To Love (Extended Version) Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Songs sung at Sectionals